Um...Untitled?
by SilverRain3
Summary: Usagi dreams about her protector every night. She also loves arguing with one "arrogant jerk" What will happend?
1. Default Chapter

Um…untitled?  
  
SilverRain  
  
I know I should be working on "The Story" but I just had to write this. Sorry. OK can anyone help me with titles? If you know any good ones please e-mail me.  
  
  
  
Usagi softly knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes? Who is it?"  
  
"Just me Mako-chan." Usagi answered loudly.  
  
"Usagi, is that you? Common on in. I'm almost finished making the cookies." Makoto called from behind the door. Usagi turned the knob and pushed the door gently. Makoto's apartment was small but neat, with plants blooming on every windowsill. Makoto was in the little kitchen putting the hot cookies on the plate. She wore striped green apron and some slippers. White blouse and forest green skirt were visible under the apron.  
  
"Oh, Usagi-chan, I just need to finish the cookies. Can you wait a sec? I have one more load. When I put them in the oven I'll be all yours. Make yourself at home… as usual.' Makoto laughed. Usagi flopped on the couch and turned the TV on. 'Mako-chan is always so nice to me.' she smiled. Since Rei was busy with her everyday chores at the temple, Ami was studying for the next week's test, Minako was on the date with Mark (Yeah, yeah. English name, I know. Can I help it if I don't know any Japanese names? ^_^'), and Luna and Artemis were taking their deserved catnaps, Makoto and Usagi were left all alone with nothing to do. Makoto invited Usagi over to her apartment.  
  
"Okay Usa-chan, I'm nearly finished." Mako-chan declared. Usagi nodded absentmindedly.  
  
'I wonder who Tuxedo Kamen really is. So dashing and handsome.' She sighed. Lately one tuxedoed hero was on her mind a lot. 'I wish he cared.' Here she began playing out the scene she made up.  
  
  
  
After another tough battle, where as usual he had saved her butt.  
  
Sailor Moon tiredly stood up. "I hate it when we have to fight in the middle of the night. I don't get enough sleep at all." She complained.  
  
"We all aren't rested well enough, not just you," snapped Mars.  
  
'Oh just shut up Mars. If you're so tired go home and sleep, same goes to you Sailor Moon," Jupiter said. She was tired, and when she was tired she wasn't happy.  
  
"Actually average person needs to sleep about nine to seven hours every night, where as we hardly get five hours." Mercury stated. Jupiter shot Mercury a I'm-tired-already-so-don't-get-under-my-skin-now glare. Mercury stepped back from the aggressive Jupiter. "I'll shut up just about now," she said.  
  
"Wise choice," whispered Mars.  
  
Scouts decided it was time to go home since the youma was beaten. (It was a pencil (?!) youma)  
  
"Are you coming or not?" Mars yelled at the Senshi leader who stood a few meters behind.  
  
"You go ahead. I just want to rest a little. That battle really took my breath away."  
  
"Suit yourself. We're going home." Mars said. With that the Sailor Scouts departed.  
  
Sailor Moon leaned against a wall of a building. It was a rough combat and she was really tired. Suddenly a person came out of the shadows.  
  
"Aagh!" Sailor Moon's frightened cry was heard.  
  
"It's all right. It's me." Said deep masculine voice.  
  
Sailor Moon opened her closed eyes and saw her protector, Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"You scared me."  
  
"So I've noticed. I watched you fight today and I'm glad to say you're improving very quickly. Also I wanted to tell you…" he stopped here, as if being unsure.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" Sailor Moon's heart skipped a bit.  
  
"I…I love you Sailor Moon." He said.  
  
"I love you, too. Can you please tell me who you are?" Sailor Moon asked breathlessly.  
  
"I'll do better. I'll show you."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen moved closer to her, so close she could feel his hot breathing. His hand slowly took off the mask to reveal…  
  
"Usa-chan, are you there?" Makoto yelled, waving her hand in front of her friend's dazed face.  
  
No cliffhangers. But what will happen stay tuned for ch.2  
  
^.~ 


	2. Ch. 2

Protector  
  
By SilverRain  
  
  
  
Ok, here I am writing the next chapter for the story with 0 reviews when my 181 review story is waiting. Got any problem with that?! I thought so. ^-^ You see, I like challenges. And one more thing…ahem…IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA REVIEW THIS I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, that seems to be all.  
  
  
  
" Huh?! What?! Where?!" Usagi leapt from the couch.  
  
"Mako-chan, it was you? Don't do this!" Usagi shouted.  
  
"I wouldn't have done this if somebody had answered after I called them four times!" Makoto wasn't angry. She was just defending herself. Usagi sat back down. Then Makoto lowered herself onto the couch and looked into Usagi's bright blue eyes, "Usa, tell me the truth, were you dreaming about Tuxedo Kamen?"  
  
Usagi blushed, but that was enough for Makoto to know what her guess was right. "You know Luna always says Tuxedo Kamen might be an enemy-"  
  
"But Mako-chan, he wouldn't save me all the time if he wanted to harm me!"  
  
"As I said Luna says that he might be an enemy… but since I'm not Luna I don't think so." Makoto's eyes sparkled mischievously. "And I know he likes you."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened and her blush deepened. "But Makoto, he never shows he likes me in any way so how can you be sure?" she asked.  
  
But Makoto never got to answer that question because both of their communicators went off simultaneously.  
  
Ami's face appeared on the little screens. "Attack at the mall. We really need you. We can't keep them much longer…" Ami's face disappeared and the last thing they saw was youma's foot crashing the communicator and heard Mercury's horrified scream.  
  
"Them?!" terrified Usagi exclaimed. "There's more than one youma?!"  
  
"No time to talk. Transform." Came Makoto's reply.  
  
  
  
Since nobody's interested in this story I will make my chapters as short as I want them to be.  
  
Virtually yours,  
  
SilverRain. 


End file.
